NaruSasu Story Ideas
by KuroKitsune1
Summary: This is not a real story. They are fragments of incomplete stories. This is a place that I want to put all the ideas that my muse gave me that I cant do anything with. If anyone wants to use these ideas feel free. I hope you have more luck and fun with them than I would have. IF YOU ARE NOT LOOKING FOR IDEAS AND WANT A STORY LOOK ELSEWHERE.
1. Rules of Engagement

**THESE ARE NOT FOR ME. THEY ARE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE LOOKING FOR INSPIRATION OR JUST WANT TO WRITE BUT HAVE TROUBLE COMING UP WITH IDEAS. I HAVE PUT THESE HERE BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WITH THEM. **

**Also for those wondering about the guidlines i have looked at them and these are not: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, however while they do contain author notes they are not completely comprised of them.**

Thank You.

This is just a place I want to put all the ideas that my muse gave me. I don't think that I will be able to do anything with these ideas but I hate to see them just sitting around on my laptop. I know some of these are utter crap but others I'm really fond of and would love to see them become full-fledged stores.

I only have a few rules for those of you that want to use these ideas. I should mention that almost none of these ideas are complete. They are at most a base for you to create your own world around.

(1) You MUST finish the story once you start. Think of it like a game of Jumanji. You can't stop once you start.

(2) If the chapter has a name that's is the name of the story. Please don't change it. If you really feel like the story needs the change then please put the original in the beginning. If the chapter doesn't already have a name, name it whatever feels right.

(3) I would like my name to be somewhere in the story. I don't care if you put it in every chapter, the summery or just the beginning. I would like people to know where you got the idea.

(4) Not really a rule so much as a reminder. These are meant to be NARUSASU (Not the other way around) stories. I don't mind if you change the paring but remember that the story might not be as good if you do. And I don't care about the side parings at all.

(Although I do prefer: Kakashi\Iruka Itachi\Deidara Gaara\Neji Lee\Sakura Or if on in the mood, Kisame\Itachi.)

That's all. Please let me know if you do end up using any of these ideas, it would make my day. I may not get back to you because I'm leaving the 30th of December, but please E-mail me anyway. And let me know of any chapter updates. I would love to read or even help with the story if you want.


	2. The Bird Of Wishes

This is one of my favorites. I like the back story and its very open so you can go anywhere you want with it.

The bird of wishes.

Back story- their was once a rare breed of bird with golden feathers. However because of this they where hunted for these feathers. One bird was chased into the valley that held the tree of the ten tails.

When the bird hid in the tree it ate the fruit that grew on its branch. By doing so it gained the power to never die unless killed, and to grant wishes. It could also only breed on the year that the fruit grew. (Once every thousand years).

When people chased the bird they had their heart's deepest wish granted. But one day a woman saw the bird flying over her home. She then told the lord that courted her that if he wanted her hand he must bring her that bird.

The man chased the bird for years until he caught up with it. Whoever when the bird tried to grant his wish so he would leave it alone the bird ended up in a cage, for his deepest wish was to present the bird to his love and finally win her hand.

With the bird finally caught he returned to his love only to find her sick and dying. Sitting next to her sick bed he said "I wish you where well again, it pains me to see the life leave your eyes day by day."

To the mans amazement the bird gave off a flash of light and and the next moment the woman was well again. The two rejoiced. The man humbly thanked the bird for the miracle it had given them.

They didn't use the birds power again until the now married couple where told they would not be able to have a family. For days the woman wished in-front of the bird all to no avail. Then when the man wished they could have a family, the bird gave off a flash of light like it had before.

A week later the couple found out they where expecting. Again the man humbly thanked the bird, but his wife grew greedy. She tried many times to make a wish on the bird but again was denied.

She then plotted how to make the bird grant a wish. She moved the bird to a different room and pulled her husband into the room next to it. Then she tricked him into making a small wish.

The bird heard him and gave off a flash of light and granted the wish. The man demanded to know what the meaning behind his wife's actions where. She claimed that the birds room was being cleaned and that the servants must have moved it. She then pointed out how the bird only granted wishes for him.

To test this she made a small wish, then he made the same small wish. With his words the bird granted his wish with a flash of light. Again he humbly thanked the bird but the wife grew greedier still.

She then came up with ways to make her husband have the bird grant her wishes. However news of the bird quickly spread. Many tried to take the bird but it would always return to the man in a flash of light.

Others tried to barter for the bird but the mans wife would have none of it. Finally a ninja snuck into the mans room and slit both of their throats, taking the bird with him.

However when he tried to make a wish on the bird he found the bird set free of its cage. It granted his deepest wish and flew off, for with out the man who had wished it into a cage it was now free once more.

Naruto and Sasuke are fighting when they see this bird in a nest on the side of a cliff. When they try to catch it believing it will grant their wishes it flies off in a flash of light. Sasuke believes the bird will kill Itachi for him. Naruto thinks the bird will bring Sasuke back to the village.

Neither on them knew that what you heart wants and what you think you want are not always the same thing.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya are fighting Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo. They all see the flash of light near the cliff that they knew Naruto and Sasuke where at. They all rush to the edge but their id no sign of Naruto or Sasuke.

Naruto's wish was to be happy with a family, and Sasuke wanted to be loved by someone that understood his loneliness. They got each bird gave Sasuke the ability to carry children.

I happen to fancy the names Ichigo - (Ichi as in first place\ Go- as in god of protection. (Yes its from bleach)) For the first born son, Hikari (Light) for a blond girl. Nozomi, (Wish) for any girl. Yuuki, for a pale girl. Haruka for a boy, And Hikaru, for a boy.

You don't have to use any of these, I was just saying that they would be the ones I would use. But feel free to use your own if you want. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

This has a little more detail than most but its still only a fragment of what it could be. I even have a few lines written but I know that as a writer you can start off with something and then not be able to make it work with what you have. If you can make these fit then great, if not then then don't worry about it.

Sasuke is chosen to be a sacrifice to the unnamed god of the hidden leaf village to stop an army. A white fabric with magic seeks out the one chosen to be a sacrifice and turns into a pure white kimono. The kimono is given color and design unique to the wearer when they have been given the blessing of the God.

To ensure that the sacrifice is willing to die to save the village he must drink poison that gives him three days. Four blind barriers carry him to the hidden temple in the hokage mountain. Only the sacrifice is allowed you lay eyes upon the the temple of the God.

Naruto is the fox. Smut! Naruto infuses Sasuke with a part of his power. Sasuke walks back to the gate and summons Naruto. The fox destroys the army. Naruto carries Sasuke back on his back as the fox. Naruto saves Sasuke from the poison. Sasuke visits home. His family can't understand why Sasuke would willingly give himself to the fox when he can come home.

-(Naruto*(To Sasuke) Why do you stand before me? Why do you willingly give your life to them? Why do you wish to die?

Sasuke*(In reply to Naruto) I will not lie, I do not want to die. But if my life can save all the others that call this village home, then I will gladly give it! I will give it for the children that run around these streets, and the people that have never been outside these walls. To the elders that have seen more life that I ever will, and to the warriors that have given every thing to keep the peace, even if it meant their lives. Now its my turn. If my life can save them all, than so be it!)-

-(Sasuke* (To his family) As long as I stay with the fox no one else has to die! So long as I am with him I can use his power to protect the village. I hold only a small part of the power he has but it is enough. Enough to protect the things that mean the most to me. So what if the price is me? If that is what it takes then all I can say is that it is better than letting anyone else die!)-


	4. Chapter 4

This is one of my older ideas. I'm not sure if I particularly like it or not but I don't hate it either. As with most of my ideas its pretty open, and should be easy to work with.

Naruto smells something on Sasuke and it makes him a little loopy. Neither Sakura or Kakashi smells anything. Naruto and Sasuke run into Kiba who sniffs his neck and starts licking.

Shino tells them that his bugs smell a pheromone coming off Sasuke. To figure out what is causing it the team go to Tsunade. She says that the results of a blood test shows that his hormones are out of balance. And his blood line is acting up.

She said that his estrogen and some others hormone levels where higher than they should be but his testosterone levels where normal.

After a day or two tsunade calls the two boys back to see her. Then Jiraiya came in and told a story he heard from The Forth that heard it from his good friend Fugaku.(1)

Naruto begs tsunade to give him a mission so he can leave. When asked why he says that he's worried what the fox will do.(2)

Naruto and Jiraiya leave. Days later Sasuke asks where he is. Tsunade tells him that Naruto doesn't believe he can come back. She tells him what Naruto told her. She asks him to chose between the village and Naruto. He chooses Naruto and follows him.

This is an actual clip from the story. It needs to be in to explain things.

(1) "There was once a woman that worshiped a god that walked the earth. She was one of the most devote people. Even when the others villagers began to fear the gods power she stayed loyal.

To reward her for her serves he gifted her with a new power. The sharigan. But all too soon the god was forced to leave the village, but still she remained loyal to him.

After many years she had mastered her new power and believed that the god had tasked her with sharing this new power with the next generation. So using her eyes she found someone that would help her do just that.

After another many years the god returned to gather his followers. However when he round her she had just given life to a child and could not travel. The god demanded the reason for her betrayal, to which she responded she had not betrayed him.

She was sharing his gift like she had believed he had meant her to do. In his anger he slew her husband and cursed her and her blood.

'The power you have was meant to be your and your alone. Now the stronger your blood the weaker you will be to it. The more you use it the more you will be lost to it. Pain and suffering may give you unrivaled strength but the more you give to it the less you will be until you are lost."

Then the god left. However the woman gladly took anything the god offered to give her even the curse, such was her devotion to him. But the curse never manifested itself nether to her nor her son.

Many many years later her son had grown into a fine young man and she had passed away, still waiting for her god to return. She had not dared to anger him again and never took another and so only had her son to carry on the power the god had given her.

But the son realized that because a woman carried the power only a woman would be able to pass it along again.

It was only a few years after his mothers passing that people began to notice something off about the man.

It started with the ninken trainers. They noticed a sent from the boy that made them lose their head a bit. It took a bit of time but soon the normal villagers began to be affected by it as well.

The man however noticed nothing, the ninken trainers had a strong will and had hidden the affect he had on them. Until one got a little too close. As the story goes the man was drugged at a bar but left before it could take affect.

On his way home a trained found him and could tell something was wrong. He took the boy home but as soon as he entered the scent that coated the place overwhelmed him.

The next morning the two woke up to face what had transpired the night before. The ninken trainer pleaded forgiveness saying he never should have given into his instincts like that.

The man forgave him knowing both had not been in their right minds. The two became friends after that. It was a month later that the scent came back stronger than ever. And this time the man was affected. When the ninken trainer came over to see his friend events repeated.

Again the trainer begged forgiveness. And again the man gave it. It was days latter that that the man became sick. At first the trainer who had cooked for him blamed his bad cooking for making his friend sick.

Again the man said 'you could not have known'. After days of getting sick they went to a doctor. After many tests he was told he was expecting a child. It was a shock to say the least but the two decided that they would rase the baby.

After the baby born the two decided that just in case the scent came again that the trainer would mark the man so no one else would touch him. When the child was a few years old, the scent came back. And again the two where expecting. After years of being together they had three daughters, who each kept their fathers name. They followed their father and never married lest they anger the god he and his mother worshiped.

The did however have children of their own. And that is the story of how the Uchiha clan started."

"So your saying the scent is only going to get stronger till some guys knocks me up?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much."

(2)"Half the village tolerates me the other half wants me dead and gone. What do you think will happen if me and Sasuke get together? They will blame me for tainting their precious prodigy.

They will look at me when he starts to show and think I did something. They will try to kill me for tainting him and go after him either to kill the baby or worse. I will not condemn him to a fate like that! I will not condemn a child to a life of hate! I have to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of the few (only) vamp fics I have. I go in and out of the vamp faze, so at times I love this idea and at others its just meh.

Sasuke and Itachi are orphaned after Madara turned into a vampire kills their family and turns an 18 year old Itachi. (Sasuke is around 4) Naruto is the one to save them from the rouge vamp. Vampires don't turn into dust until they are over 100 years old. Until then they only decay as much as they would have had they died the night they where turned.

Naruto is the strongest of the nine enforcer's of vampire law in the vamp world.

He is forced to take on the new vamp and teach him about his new world. Itachi refuses to live without his brother so Naruto is stuck with both of them. Time skips showing Itachi learning how to use his new vamp powers (You can make some up. I was kinda thinking bloodlines could count?) and Sasuke growing up and falling for Naruto

Then the plot (that I don't have) really begins.


	6. Background On The Jinchūriki

This isn't a story idea so much as a background idea for the Jinchūriki. It is one of my favorites however.

Jinchūriki are different from other demons. We are not born but chosen. It started a very long time ago. So long that I don't even remember the date. Before Lucifer was cast out, their was another that held the thrown in hell.

He was charged with keeping the evil within, but only evil could truly battle evil in hell, because angels where forbidden to enter. So he took nine animals from the human realm and trained them to be loyal only to him.

Once they where loyal, he indued them with with power from the strongest demons in each of the nine levels of hell. They guarded the nine gates of hell. The deeper you went the stronger they got. And for many millennia this kept the peace.

But when Lucifer was cast out, he slew the guardian and cast out his pets, opening the gates they had guarded for so long. Once they where out they became over come with rage and grief. Without their master to keep them in line they rampaged.

(1) When the angels could no longer watch the suffering they came down and chose nine humans that had survived the demons attacks. They then took the soul of the animals the demons had once been and sealed the demonic power in the nine humans.

To make sure that he humans could keep the power and not be corrupted the angels took most of their human soul, and gave it to other souls that where willing to love the demons. It was a way to keep the immortal demons from losing their humanity and giving in to the darkness that plagued all immortal creatures.

However it was not enough. The demons realized quickly that they could pass their powers on to other humans. And so after they could no longer take the strain of living they passed on their powers. The angels made sure that they kept a close eye on the new demons, so they could match souls up with someone that would love them.

Naruto*- I am the only one that has not passed on the power that was given to me. I had no one to live for to start with so I was not plagued with the same grief as the others.

Another way to write this is that instead of angles (For those of you who don't want to write them) nine priests found nine people that survived attacks. Once all the survivors where gathered, the priests fused the demons with the humans.

You can also put a bit about the priests then turning on them and trying to kill them before they escaped and hid amongst other humans. Or their ashes where sealed into objects after being burned before they could revive, and where accidentally released after either 1 Sasuke drops what Naruto was sealed in, 2 an earthquake knocks it off a shelf in the Uchiha house


	7. Protecter of The Dead

This story is one of my favorites. Its more detailed than most and has a more complete story line than any of the others I have. The ending is really open and Naruto's history can add bulk to the story if you want.

**This name is subject to change. I only call it this because I felt it needed a name but I have nothing better. Feel free to give it our own.**

Naruto loved a human man but knew if they got together he would be killed. But when his love got married and his wife fell sick he went to a witch for an elixir. The witch fell in love with him and decided to make him hers.

However when the man and Naruto returned to his wife she had already died. Naruto still gave the elixir to the human. When the witch realized that Naruto loved him, she became consumed with rage and jealousy. She placed a curse on the human and to save his life Naruto gave his life to the witch. The human latter took his own life in his grief.

Naruto is now forced to guard the graveyard that the witch was latter buried in. Its full of mausoleums and ringed by a stone wall. Naruto can call on the souls of all who are buried their, even his dead love. He guards the graves killing any who enter.

Sasuke comes to the cemetery that holds his ancestor hopping to find the elixir of legend that is said to cure anything. He needs it for his dyeing brother, Itachi. He gets into the part that Naruto guards but is saved by the grounds keeper, a descendant of the witch.

When the keeper tells him that a demon guards the grounds within the wall Sasuke leaves but returns the next day. He says that he dropped a key that belonged to his family. The key goes to the mausoleum that holds his ancestor. He drooped it when the Keeper saved him the day before.

Sasuke keeps stepping in and out of the wall trying to attract the demon. When he finally appears Sasuke apologizes for trespassing and gives the demon a large bottle of his family's finest sake. He says that he will bring a bottle from each batch for the next month if the fox will only allow him to retrieve his lost key.

The fox walks off and returns with his key, then takes the bottle. As promised Sasuke then brings the fox a bottle every three days. (Thats how long it takes to make a batch in this world.)

The fox warms up to Sasuke when the boy talks to him every day. And eventually lets him into the wall. When Sasuke falls asleep looking at stars that Naruto showed him Naruto tells him that the only way he can take a human form is in dreams.

He then gives Sasuke a necklace that lets Sasuke hear his voice in his fox form. He tells Sasuke that the witch hid body in the graveyard and that only she could lead him back to it, and without it he could not have the power to break her curse now that she is dead, for once the caster is dead a curse either weakens of fades altogether.

Sasuke then comes every day even without a bottle for the fox. One day Sasuke says that the doctors don't give Itachi more than a few more days to live. The fox then takes Sasuke to the tomb that held the elixir saying that for giving it to him he must promise to look for a way for Naruto to break the curse. Sasuke agrees without hesitation and tells him he's already started looking.

Sasuke takes the elixir to Itachi. He says that it couldn't hurt. The next day Itachi looks and feels so much better. Three days later the doctors are calling it a miracle. Itachi is cured.

Sasuke tells the fox that his father wants to send him away for school. The fox makes him promise to come back. When Sasuke comes back he finds that his father is mentally ill. Before he can see the fox, his father finally breaks and murders his mother and stabs itachi.

Itachi managed to save some of the elixir in a small necklace jar. It saves him again. Sasuke manages to run to the graveyard but the noise alerts the cops and the grounds keeper. When the cops- with Itachi- find Sasuke with the help of the Keeper he is just getting to the wall.

The keeper yells about the demon but Sasuke doesn't listed and runs past the wall. When Fugaku finally catches up to Sasuke, Naruto appears. Naruto summons the dead spirits as foxes and kill him to protect Sasuke.

After word Naruto gets Sasuke onto his back and takes him away. The Keeper has to hold Itachi back saying that the demon would kill him the instant he passed the wall.

Naruto returns Sasuke a week later. Sasuke has a little fox with him and he takes it home with him. The fox grows and soon Naruto has all his power back.

Lemon optional.


	8. Twisted

This is one of my more darker thought. The title kinda gives this one away as being more than a little twisted. This story has one of the darkest plots I have ever written, an may ever write. If no one wants this one before I finish my other two stories I will will either start this one or Bird of Wishes. While this is dark I really like the idea and would love to see what could be done with it.

It is pretty open with how much of the potential lemons you want to do, but I think even my amazing beta would have a hard time writing something that dark. Im not saying you have to do a lemon but I feel that the story needs one and I have no clue where I would go with this one. I dont know if my beta would either, (I also havent asked cause my other stories dont need this kinda dark kinky lemon.)

Fugaku is mentally unstable from abuse suffered as a child, and beats his family. Sasuke's mother tells him that how he knows his father loves them. (That's how she copes with it). Naruto was bounced around from foster home to foster home. His first told him that the only way for his foster father to show love was to hurt them. After asking all his foster mothers if that was the same reason, with no better excuse for their husbands actions, they agreed and said that it was.

Sasuke believes that if his lover doesn't hurt him he is unloved. Naruto believes that hurting his lovers is the only way to really show love and if he doesn't, that he doesn't love them like the need. They both know better, but can't let go of how they where raised. They don't feel right with out the familiar pain. They both know its wrong but can't change. It has been their life's for too long.

When then meet in their therapists office one day they notice the similarities. Their therapist, Tsunade, says that she called them both in to ask them if they wanted to meet. That the behavior is so ingrained in their minds that she can't do much. All she tells them is that they match in the way they perceive love or relationships. The two have been together ever since.

One night a neighbor sees Naruto beating Sasuke with his belt through a window and calls the cops. Naruto is arrested and Sasuke is taken to the station after refusing medical help from the paramedics. (He doesn't really need it.)

Sasuke tells the cops that he asked for it, that he wanted Naruto to hit him. Like BDSM. That by Naruto hitting him he knows Naruto loves him. The cops say that Sasuke has "beaten wife syndrome" and doesn't know what he's really saying.

Sasuke tells them to call Tsunade. She explains that due to being abused as children that what Sasuke says is true. Naruto was told from the age of five that his fathers beat him to show that they loved him. Sasuke's mother told him that being beaten means he is loved.

**"**I only know he loves me when he hits me. He only knows how to show he loves me when he hits me. Is it right? Not really. But thats the way we where raised. We only know how to love that way. Its not out fault we where taught wrong. But its too late for us to change now. Its all we know about how to love each other.

We tried everything to change, but we couldn't. No one else knows what to do, how to fulfill the need we have. We just fit.

We only recently learned about BDSM. Not he can hurt me without really hurting me and I can feel loved when he does. Its a lot safer then we have ever been.**"**

Sasuke's (still) untreated father believes that Sasuke has Stockholm and that Naruto is the one to blame for his son being gay. Naruto is talking to Tsunade and Sasuke says he will go out and start the car.

Fugaku then kidnaps Sasuke and says that he will save Sasuke from the evil that is Naruto. Naruto is furious. He tracks down Fugaku and with several cops watching Fugaku threatens Sasuke with a knife if Naruto does anything.

Naruto gets Fugaku to target him instead. Sasuke is thrown aside and Fugaku charges Naruto. Before the cops can even draw their guns Naruto had taken the knife and slit Fugaku's throat.

When the two return to the station Mikoto cries, Itachi pops a party popper over them and Sasuke only says that Naruto needs a shower, cause he is a bloody mess.


End file.
